


Новый мундир капитана Хорнблауэра

by Enanta



Series: Hornblower by Enanta [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Napoleonic Wars, Public Nudity, Romance, Showers, The Royal Navy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta
Summary: Мистер Буш уже многие годы  смотрит на голого Горацио, совершающего водные процедуры на палубе.Отсылки к соответствующим эпизодам из романов "Лейтенант Хорнблауэр," "Все по местам," "Линейный корабль," "Коммодор."
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Series: Hornblower by Enanta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866109





	1. Водные процедуры командного состава фрегата HMS "Лидия". Апрель 1808

Уже почти час капитан Хорнблауэр ходил взад-вперед по шканцам «Лидии» в четырех ярдах от Буша. Буш еще до рассвета распорядился, чтобы вахтенные вычистили и посыпали песком подветренную сторону для прогулки капитана. Раннее утро было для него самым плодотворным временем, отвлекать капитана было себе дороже, и Буш тоже проводил остаток вахты в молчании и собственных размышлениях. Капитан после мыса Горн совсем замкнулся в себе, сомневаясь в своих расчетах, но боясь поделиться планами и соображениями с кем-нибудь. Хорнблауэр стал плохо спать и это освободило ему время для самоуничижительных размышлений: маска молчаливой невозмутимости капитана перестала быть для Буша непроницаемой еще во время Амьенского мира без малого 6 лет назад. С тех пор характер его дорогого Горацио стал совершенно несносен, но привычки не изменились.

— Доброе утро, мистер Буш, — это были первые слова Хорнблауэра сегодня. Буш был уверен, что капитан специально подошел незаметно, чтобы застать его врасплох и повеселиться. Волосы капитана были взлохмачены, брови нахмурены, на худых щеках проступала щетина. Буш вдруг почувствовал, как утренняя прохлада сменяется зноем.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил он, козырнув. На высоком лбу капитана блестели мельчайшие капельки, с легкими порывами ветра доносился сладковатый запах его пота. Шея Буша потела и чесалась под мундиром, но чтобы обтереться влажной губкой в каюте, нужно было достоять час вахты, и Буш знал, что за это время ему станет значительно хуже.

Капитан в сером халате вышел из каюты и прошел по палубе до баковой помпы. Каждый раз, когда Бушу случалось присутствовать при купании Хорнблауэра, он старался не смотреть, — но на корабле было не так много развлечений, чтобы это действительно получалось. Первое воспоминание о юном Хорнблауэре, купающемся на «Славе» после боя, до сих пор было очень отчетливо: худой, как бом-брамсель, белокожий, вертящийся и прыгающий под блестящей на солнце струей. Мокрые мелкие кудри, сияющие восторгом и веселостью глаза. Он был так молод, так заразительно счастлив тогда; его свободе завидовал даже исполняющий обязанности капитана Бакленд. Было, чему завидовать: будучи старше на 25 лет, но не обладал ни дипломатией, ни находчивостью, ни решимостью своего подчиненного — где-то сейчас Бакленд? Буш берег это драгоценное воспоминание. Нельзя сказать, что вид красивого голого молодого человека оставил его тогда равнодушным, но… Буш думал об этом юном, но таком серьезном и способном лейтенанте с почти братской нежностью: о его скрытности и отчаянной искренности в желании исполнить долг как можно лучше. В Самане после взятия крепости, одуревший от жары, голода и бессонницы, он боялся, что тщедушное тело Хорнблауэра не выдержит испытаний. Он помнил виноватое грязное лицо Хорнблауэра, понявшего, что Буш проверяет исполнение своего приказа напиться из колодца. Уже позже Буш узнал о существовании другого Хорнблауэра, который был значительно честнее, сильнее и — да, — человечнее того, который показывался обычно. В моменты тяжелых испытаний настоящий Хорнблауэр брал верх, и щуплый, аристократически сложенный юноша показывал чудеса выносливости и силы. _Морской пехотинец воротом поднял ведро, и Хорнблауэр схватил его, поднес к губам, отклоняясь назад для равновесия. Он пил и пил, пока ведро не опорожнилось, а вода ручьями текла по его груди и по лицу. Хорнблауэр поставил ведро и улыбнулся Бушу, по его бледному от усталости лицу все еще текла вода. Взгляд был совершенно шальной. От этого зрелища у Буша, успевшего попить из колодца прежде, вновь разыгралась жажда._ Якорь мне в глотку! С тех пор Буш боялся однажды не скрыть этой жажды и потерять доверие Хорнблауэра. Скрывать такое — все равно, что пытаться провезти табун лошадей в трюме без ведома капитана.

Горацио скинул халат, Полвил начал качать помпой морскую воду, Буш впился пальцами в деревянное ограждение шканцев, а взглядом — в обнаженную фигуру. Хорнблауэр давно перестал быть щуплым, у него были длинные жилистые ноги и поджарая задница, на спине скульптурно напрягались мышцы и выпирали острые лопатки: капитан тер себя пемзой. Буш задыхался от духоты. Восторг перед незаурядными способностями капитана смешивался с самой ядреной похотью, на какую только способен моряк после полугода плавания. От холодной воды у Хорнблауэра перехватило дыхание: это видно по сильным и порывистым движениям ребер. Его бледная кожа сейчас прохладная и гладкая, она покрывается красными пятнами от контраста температур. Вот например, в основании шеи… Помпа перестала качать воду, капитан набросил халат и повернулся, с веселой ухмылкой поймав взгляд Буша. От жары перед глазами Буша плавали темные пятна — и видение белых ягодиц и длинных пальцев, сжимающих кусок пемзы.

Передав с восьмой склянкой вахту лейтенанту Джерарду, Буш поспешил в пустую каюту, где поспешно снял тесный мундир и с наслаждением вылил за шиворот кувшин горько-соленой забортной воды. Стоя в мокрой рубашке, с приспущенными штанами, упираясь в тонкую занозистую переборку левой рукой и прикрыв глаза, он яростно дрочил. Горацио ведет узкими ладонями по своим бокам, ребрам, бедрам, ягодицам. Порочно-длинные пальцы повторяют каждый изгиб бледного тела. Буш не видит его лица, он подходит сзади и кладет свои, оказавшиеся большими и горячими руки поверх изящных и прохладных, и они движутся вместе. И вот его ладонь скользит по мягкому животу, и это уже член Горацио он так резко ласкает, и это в плечо Горацио он впивается зубами, заглушая стон, и должно быть, это Горацио так сладко, так сильно кончает в его руке, забрызгивая семенем переборку…

— Дьявол бы побрал вас, сэр, — горько шепчет Буш, обтираясь мокрой губкой и рассматривая наливающийся кровью след от укуса на своем предплечье.


	2. Сгорел баркас - гори и флагман! Лето 1810

Хорнблауэр что-то придумывает, он хочет как следует потрепать лягушатников в Лионском заливе. И — лопни моя селезенка — если Буш не был с ним горячо согласен и уверен, что старина Хорни провернет первоклассную операцию. За последние сутки он уже придумал и провел три удачные стычки. Команда казалась более сплоченной — гоняя марсовых по реям этим утром, Буш успел и убедиться в этом сам, и продемонстрировать капитану. Обычно ворчливый и недовольный с утра, Хорнблауэр сейчас был в приподнятом настроении: удачные операции принесли ему как минимум тысячу фунтов, на кухне наконец развели огонь и Горацио получил свой утренний кофе. Буш сам проследил, чтобы вожделенная кружка чего-то горячего и горько-сладкого была доставлена в капитанскую каюту вовремя: Хорнблауэр все утро просидел над картами. Буш встретился взглядом с вахтенным мичманом и одернулся, поймав себя на том, что довольно потирает руки и широко ухмыляется, предвкушая новую затею своего капитана. Однако затея его разочаровала.

_— Я беру свою гичку и команду из добровольцев._

По интонациям и взгляду Хорнблауэра Буш расшифровывал: «Пожалуйста, не перечь мне.» Каждый раз, слыша подобные приказы, он испытывал тоску и бессильное отчаяние.

_— И запомните, Буш. Никаких спасательных операций. Если мы не вернулись, значит мы не вернулись. Вы поняли? Или мне изложить это в письменном виде?_

Упрямства Хорнблауэра хватило бы на целую эскадру. Глядя в притворно строгие глаза Горацио, Буш гадал, настанет ли когда-нибудь день, когда Хорнблауэр перестанет с мальчишеской жестокостью использовать против него простую истину, что умирать легче, чем хоронить.

_— Не надо, сэр, — вздохнул он, — Я понял._

Много раз Буш представлял, как будет стоять перед выбором: попытаться спасти Горацио, нарушив приказ и погубив несколько десятков матросов, — или подчиниться железному рацио Хорнблауэра в последний раз и навсегда потерять его. Капитан Хорнблауэр был слишком щепетилен, чтобы не возглавить добровольцев, и Буш уважал и любил его за это.

Буш и мистер Джерард около получаса прогуливались по шканцам, обсуждая сноровку команды, когда над французским берегом начал подниматься черный дым. Буш немедленно схватил подзорную трубу, Джерард последовал его примеру. Бричка отвалила от берега. Буш безуспешно старался пересчитать сидящих в ней людей или рассмотреть капитана. Наконец он разглядел на кормовом сидении фигурку, которая определенно была Хорнблауэром и, разом успокоившись, теперь наблюдал, как Джерард строит на палубе полувахту для приветствия.

Он вновь обратился к гичке, когда она была уже не более, чем в кабельтове.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как ладони становятся влажными, — нет-нет.

_— Что за черт?_ — громко произнес рядом Джерард. Действительно, все, сидящие в гичке, были голыми. Как во сне свистели дудки, пехотинцы взяли на караул, Хорнблауэр в одной перевязи взбирался через входной порт, команда в гичке тактично старалась не смотреть на капитана с открывающегося ракурса.

— Мистер Сэвидж! — вполголоса прорычал Буш, прикусив язык, чтобы не продолжить: «Отставить глазеть на капитана!» Мичман отшатнулся от фальшборта и, закусив губу, вытянулся по стойке смирно. Было очень душно. Хорнблауэр уже был на палубе и отвечал на приветствия. Белое, контрастирующее с загорелыми лицом и руками тело выглядело почти нереально на фоне мундиров. И эта перевязь, оставившая на влажном белом животе красную полосу двумя дюймами ниже талии — мать моя каракатица! Буш сглотнул и незаметно пребольно ущипнул себя за ладонь сложенных за спиной рук. Команда сохраняла крайне напряженные лица: многие едва сдерживались от хохота. Некоторые посматривали искоса на капитана и своих голых товарищей, поднимающихся на борт, — этих Буш мысленно заносил в свой черный список, чтобы отправить на помпы и другую утомительную и неприятную корабельную работу.

— Мое почтение, мистер Буш! — неестественно оживленный Хорнблауэр возник перед глазами во всей своей первозданной красоте. Буш козырнул ему, — Не будете ли Вы столь любезны повернуть оверштаг. Курс зюйд-тень-вест.

— Есть, сэр, — еще раз козырнул Буш, все еще не будучи до конца уверен, что Горацио ему не чудится.

Пока Буш отдавал распоряжения марсовым, он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что блестящая белая кожа Горацио должна была бы быть горько-соленой на вкус, даже если капитан плавал в пресной воде. Поднимаясь на борт, он был горько-соленый везде, вся его несносная натура. И еще, кажется, первый лейтенант Е.К.В. линейного корабля «Сатерленд» только что обзавелся новым ночным кошмаром: для разнообразия не про смерть капитана, а про его триумфальное возвращение на судно.


	3. Новый мундир коммодора. Апрель 1812

Капитан Буш открыл глаза в пять склянок, услышав шаги коммодора у двери каюты. Он пробудился разом, тут же сел и, сняв с переборки деревянную ногу, привычно начал пристегивать ее к культе. Он порадовался, что колено, воспалившееся и опухшее после выхода в море, сейчас почти перестало болеть. Голова была тяжелой, все тело зябло от слабости, и даже кружка кофе, принесенная стюардом, не смогла этого исправить: капитан Буш плохо спал с самого начала плавания. Он подолгу не мог заснуть, прикидывая, что бы на его месте сделал Хорнблауэр в той или иной ситуации. Ему не хватало привычки Хорнблауэра рассчитывать на много ходов вперед, и каждый день коммодор не упускал случая или намекнуть, или прямо указать на огрехи. Буш учился на ошибках и изо всех сил старался избежать новых. Бог знает, сколько бессонных ночей провел сам Хорнблауэр, учась быть капитаном.

В дверь неожиданно затарабанили:

— Капитан Буш, сэр! — раздался звонкий голос мичмана Джонса, — Мистер Монтгомери посылает Вам свои приветствия. _Сигнал с «Лотоса»: «Вижу парус с подветренной стороны»_ , сэр!

— Очень хорошо!

Нахлобучив двууголку, Буш бросился на палубу. Первый же порыв ветра был не по-апрельски холодным: некоторые заливы и реки Балтийского моря еще не вскрылись ото льда. Буш поспешно застегивал мундир, оглядывая палубу: подвахта была на местах, на шканцах толпились третий лейтенант Монтгомери, пара мичманов, голый Хорнблауэр с полотенцем в руках и прыгающий вокруг него Браун с халатом. Буш возвел очи горе — и встретился взглядом с коммодором.

_— Капитан Буш, я попрошу Вас изменить курс на два румба вправо._

В свете хмурого балтийского утра бледное тело Горацио выглядело мертвым. Очевидно он не успел закончить своего утреннего купания и теперь, пользуясь случаем, демонстрировал команде отрицание телесности. За годы совместной службы Буш привык с пониманием относиться к стремлению Хорнблауэра произвести впечатление своими умом, храбростью, эксцентричностью и длинной ног — но черт возьми, сейчас место и время были для этого неподходящие!

Отдавая необходимые приказания и молча сокрушаясь по поводу отсутствия необходимой сноровки у матросов, набранных из всякого сброда ценой невероятных усилий, Буш держал коммодора в поле зрения. Хорнблауэр застыл у нактоуза с подзорной трубой в руках, трепетавшее на ветру полотенце ему мешало, но он этого упорно не замечал. Попытки Брауна накинуть на коммодора хотя бы халат пока не увенчались успехом. Туман редел, неизвестное судно под британским флагом приближалось, пронзительный ветер забирался холодными пальцами под мундир, пробирая, кажется, до самого сердца. Буш поежился. Хрупкое тело, которое настоящий Хорнблауэр вынужден был влачить, совсем замерзло: губы были сине-фиолетовыми, нос и длинные пальцы из белых становились красными.

Оказалось, что «Мэгги Джонс» несла черную оспу, и на короткое время страх принести на свой прекрасный линейный корабль эпидемию даже затмил Бушу страх, что его коммодор прямо сейчас подхватит воспаление легких и скончается на борту. Мысли настолько завладели Бушем, что он перестал следить за изменением цвета конечностей и тонкостями настроения Хорнблауэра. Он едва спохватился, быстро перестав протестовать против странного решения коммодора: если Хорнблауэр посылает на зараженный корабль шлюпку, значит этот риск оправдан. Лицо коммодора было напряженным и мрачным — верный признак сомнений, которые он пытается усмирить логикой. Изредка коммодор шмыгал носом, и тогда Браун бросал на Буша взгляд одновременно виноватый и просящий. Услышав, что встреченный корабль — приз французов под командованием англичанина-перебежчика, капитан всерьез подумал, что Хорнблауэр сейчас бросится в гичке к «Мэгги Джонс» в чем мать родила. Буш аккуратно оглянулся и поочередно встретился взглядом с первым лейтенантом Харстом, в чьей рассудительности и выдержке не приходилось сомневаться, с решительным Монтгомери, с сообразительным Кэрлином и с совершенно несчастным Брауном, которому так и не удалось завернуть в халат долговязую фигуру ледяного Хорнблауэра. Капитан Буш понял про себя, что ему предстоит стать тем несчастным, кто обрушит на себя камнепад неудовольствия коммодора замечанием о необходимости одеться. Он пытался подготовиться к выволочке, представляя, какими словами будет Хорнблауэр распекать его при подчиненных, когда Горацио внезапно решил, что его присутствия на шканцах более не требуется, и почти не шмыгая носом, бросив на ходу: « _А сейчас я, пожалуй, что-нибудь на себя накину,_ » — резво скрылся в палубном люке.

Буш немедленно отобрал у Брауна халат и послал его за ромом, сахаром, лимоном и специями — всеми, какие сможет найти. Никогда еще Буш так продуктивно не тратил двадцать минуть, которые у него оставались до прибытия шлюпки с «Мэгги Джонс». Бледный как мертвец Хорнблауэр сидел на койке, обхватив себя длинными руками; его била дрожь, зубы стучали. Он поджимал пальцы ног, стараясь не касаться холодной палубы. Длинные худые конечности сейчас казались особенно хрупкими, Буш внезапно подумал, что это уже не мальчишеская худоба, что когда-нибудь его Горацио превратится в тощего старика с больной спиной и ноющими коленями. Буш схватил тонкую шерстяную рубашку, приготовленную Брауном, и, сев у коммодора за спиной, принялся зло растирать спину между выступающими лопатками. Горацио заслуживал порки, явно недоданной ему в пору мичманства, — за свое неосмотрительное поведение, — дай боже, чтобы это не обернулось серьезной болезнью. Предателя англичанина с «Мэгги Джонс» необходимо повесить вопреки мягкосердечию коммодора. Влажные холодные кудряшки щекотали шею и щеку, когда Буш принялся растирать грудь Горацио. Для опоры он положил левую ладонь на талию коммодора, чувствуя, как согревается и расслабляется тело под ней.

— Спасибо, Уильям, — прошептал Горацио, наклонив голову, и на несколько долгих секунд прижал его ладонь к своей обнаженной груди.

Буш тяжело вздохнул и почти невесомо коснулся губами выступающих позвонков. Кожа коммодора потеплела и порозовела, Буш натянул на него рубашку и, сев прямо на палубу, принялся растирать узкие ледяные ступни. Браун, принесший все необходимое, вошел без стука, и Хорнблауэр было дернулся из рук, — но ни Буш, ни стюард даже бровью не повели: после совместного бегства из французского плена Браун располагал полным доверием.

Растопленный на двух вилках сахар, шипя, капал в котелок с ромом, каюта озарялась зловещим синим огнем. Хорнблауэр был завернут в одеяла. Буш изредка мешал ром и пробовал, не готова ли жженка. Через пять минут прибудет шлюпка, через десять согретый изнутри и снаружи коммодор начнет офицерский совет. Никто не заметит в каюте коммодора капитанского одеяла. Капитан Буш опять будет скверно спать в эту ночь. Но дыхание спящего коммодора будет спокойным и тихим, без признаков кашля или лихорадки — а значит Буш вполне справляется со своим капитанским долгом.


End file.
